Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rocking on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride! :Chorus: :Rocking, rocking on the railway, Rolling, rolling on the railway :Moving, moving down the line, Swinging, sway from side to side :They'll be rocking and a-rolling won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock and roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go, go, go! :(Chorus) :Now we're really moving, moving to and fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take anymore :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! :(Chorus) :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rocking, it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spilling and a-splashing inside :Rocking, rocking on the railway, Rolling, rolling on the railway :Moving, moving down the line, Swinging, sway from side to side :They'll be rocking and a-rolling and a-reeling on the railway tonight :(Chorus) :They'll be rocking and a-rolling won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rocking and a-rolling won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Diesel * BoCo * Daisy * The Diesel * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * George * Butch * Cranky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley Episodes * Make Someone Happy * Bye George! * Old Iron * The Fat Controller's Engines * Thomas and Gordon * Paint Pots and Queens * Time for Trouble * Stepney's Special * Domeless Engines * Thomas in Trouble * Put Upon Percy * Bulstrode * Thomas and the Trucks * Busy Going Backwards * All at Sea * The Sad Story of Henry * Coal * Thomas and the Rumours * Home at Last * Rock 'n' Roll * Passengers and Polish * A Scarf for Percy * Duncan Gets Spooked * Gallant Old Engine * Trust Thomas * Percy and Harold * Gordon and the Gremlin * A Close Shave * Henry's Sneeze * Old Faithful * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * James and the Express * Rusty and the Boulder * Bye George! * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Steamroller * Rusty to the Rescue * Cranky Bugs * The Diseasel * Tenders and Turntables * A Better View for Gordon * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Ghost Train * Wrong Road * Stepney Gets Lost * Fish * Oliver's Find * Stepney's Special * Tenders for Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Percy's Promise Deleted Scenes * Tenders for Henry - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. * Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. * Stepney's Special - An alternate shot of Stepney pulling the special train. * The Fat Controller's Engines - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward, and Percy to Thomas, James, and Henry. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with the Flying Kipper. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Gordon entering Callan. * Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. * Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the mail coaches' wheels. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. * Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the boulder. * Tenders and Turntables - A deleted scene of James spinning on the turntable. * The Diseasel - A deleted scene of Bill and Ben confronting BoCo. * Thomas and Gordon - A deleted scene of Thomas spinning on the turntable. * Henry's Sneeze - A deleted scene of Henry sneezing at the boys.